Charmed the Next Generation:Season One Episode 14
by inuhime313
Summary: Trailer inside
1. Trailer

Trailer for 1X14

Amy is going behind Chris's back and meeting Justin for coffee like she promised she would. Aaron talks Patty into going to Las Vegas to elope. After Phoebe found out a deadly secret of all there will be dire consequences. Without Patty can Stolas be vanquished before one of their own is killed?


	2. Can't tell

I don't own Charmed. I do own Amy, Jess, Kris, and all other OC's. I don't own Jack. JOUNOUCHI sama owns Jack.

Amy put her jeep in park. She didn't know what she was about to do was a great idea. By nature she was a forgiving person, but she wasn't sure if Justin was worthy of her forgiveness. 'Well there's one way to find out,' she thought.

Amy opened her car door to get out and closed it before she went into the coffee house. At first glance, Justin wasn't there. Amy went up to counter and ordered a coffee and took a seat at a table for four.

She heard the door open and looked up to see Justin. He held a finger up, telling her he would be over in a second. He ordered a coffee and then joined her.

"I'm surprised you came," Justin said as he took the seat across from her.

"I told you I would," Amy said.

"I know, but I wouldn't have blamed you if you did skip out on me." Justin leaned back in his chair. "I've been really rotten to you and I honestly want to fix it."

"I believe you," Amy assured him.

---

Jack was passing by the coffee shop on the way to P3. He had agreed to help Chris tonight. He had decided to walk instead of orb because he had different things to think about. Jack wanted to clear his head.

Jack was also half awake. He hadn't been up that long. He went to reach for the door but pulled back when he looked the window and saw Amy. She was with a man.

He knew the man was Amy's ex boyfriend, Justin. He never liked the man. In his dimension Justin had done some very bad things to Amy and Chris's marriage.

In a way though, Justin had also brought Amy and Chris closer together. 'I won't get involved,' Jack thought.

He saw Justin reach over and touch Amy's hand. 'Ok I lied, I have to get involved,' Jack told himself. 'Well, no quite yet anyway.'

---

Charmed: The Next Generation

Theme Song: How Soon is Now By: Tatu

Wes Ramsey as Wyatt

Drew Fuller as Chris

Anna Paquin as Amy

Jennifer Love Hewitt as Melinda

Rose Byrne as Patty

Jessica Biel as Pandora

Hayden Panettiere as Jess

Sean Bean as Stolas

And

Jessica Alba as Kris

---

Jess was packing a suitcase. She had asked Amy and Chris if she could go with Andrew. Chris at first said no, but somehow Amy talked him into it. She said it was important for a young couple to get to know each other.

She had to admit she was a little scared to be going. Andrew had been nothing but nice to her. She was scared he may want to go for the next step. Jess wasn't sure if she was ready for that yet.

Melinda came in and gave her a pat on the shoulder. "You ready?" She asked.

"Melinda can I ask you a personal question?" Jess asked.

"Sure," Melinda nodded.

"How is sex?" Jess sounded scared.

"I'm sure it is wonderful with the right person," Melinda said. "When I did it, it didn't feel right and it was really bad. I wish I would have waited. If you think Andrew may want to have sex, just ask yourself if you love him and if you think he is the one. If he is, use protection. If isn't, then don't do it. Andrew is a nice guy; he isn't going to force you into anything."

Jess thought about it once more. "Thanks Melinda."

---

Coop came into the room and sighed. Phoebe was pacing in her living room. His wife had been acting strange for a week.

"Are you going to tell me what is bothering you?" Coop asked.

Phoebe looked up at him. "I'm not sure," Phoebe said. "If I tell you, then that makes it real. I want to protect Patty from what I went through with Cole."

"If it has something to do with one of our daughters you have to tell me." Coop grabbed her arm and pulled her down on the couch with him. "I deserve to know."

Phoebe knew he was right. "I think Aaron is a demon," she blurted out. "Well I think he is a half demon like Cole was."

"We have to tell Patty," Coop said as he jumped up.

"We can't," Phoebe insisted. "She wouldn't believe us. She has to learn the truth herself."

---

Wyatt orbed into the living room. Chris looked up from playing with Matthew. Pearl and Pandora looked slightly startled.

"We have a problem," he told them.

"Can't it wait until later?" Pandora groaned. She was tired of problems.

"Stolas has received his Source powers," Wyatt said frantically.

"What!" Pearl shrieked.

"He has the powers of the Source now," Wyatt tried to stay relaxed.

"And that means he could kill us all," Chris finished for his brother. He looked down at Matthew. Chris now feared not only for the power of five, but for his children as well.

A/N: Sorry! Can't believe it took this long to update. I got a job now. It is a temporary thing but it eats all my time up. School is not as demanding but it still has its moments. REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Preparing for the Storm

For disclaimer see chapter one.

Patty walked into the small café that Aaron had asked her to meet him in. She saw him sitting at a table on the patio. She made her way over and Aaron.

He greeted her with a kiss. "I'm glad you could come, Aaron told her.

"What is so important you couldn't wait to tell me about?" Patty asked as she took a seat.

"What would you think if we went to Las Vegas and got married?" Aaron asked.

"You mean like elope?" Patty asked.

"I'm not into the stressful planning of a wedding," Aaron said. "I think it will save us some money and a headache if we just went off and got married."

"What about family?" Patty asked. "I personally want to have a wedding like Chris and Amy's."

"We could have another one later for family if you wanted to," Aaron tried to convince her. "I just think it should be about us."

"So you're serious?" Patty asked.

"I am," Aaron nodded.

Patty thought about it for a few minutes. "Ok," she said. "Let's do it. But before we get married there is something I need to tell you." Aaron motioned for her to go on and Patty looked around to see if anyone else was in ear shot.

"I'm a witch," Patty told him. "I have powers. I make potions and cast spells. I fight demons daily and everyday there is a chance I could die."

Aaron had a surprised look on his face. It isn't that he didn't already know about it; he just had to act it. "Wow," Aaron sounded shocked. "That is a lot to take in."

"So do you still want to marry me?" Patty asked.

---

Amy could feel the thick emotion coming from the manor before she opened the door. She opened the door and let herself in. "Chris?" Amy called through the house.

Her husband came out from the living room. He had a relieved look on his face. "I'm so glad your home," Chris said. He walked up and hugged her.

"Ok what do you know that I don't?" Amy asked.

"Stolas has the powers of the Source," Pearl said.

"When did this happen?" Amy asked.

"Last night," Pandora answered.

"We have to get the kids somewhere safe," Amy said as she pulled away from Chris.

"I could call grandpa," Chris offered.

"Yeah you do that," Amy nodded. "If he attacks we need to be ready."

"I'll go make a vanquishing potion," Pearl said.

"It won't work," Amy told her. "He is an upper level demon. You need a piece of flesh."

"Gross," Pearl groaned.

Jack orbed in next to Pandora. "Look why don't Jack and I write a spell," Pandora said. "Pearl can demon prove the house."

"I'll call my grandpa." Chris went to find a phone.

"I'll go get Poppy from school," Amy said.

"Where's Patty?" Pandora asked.

"I don't know," Pearl shrugged her shoulders.

"Call Kris and have her come by," Amy said as she closed the door on her way to get her stepdaughter.

---

Patty ignored her phone going off. She had packed the stuff she had at Aaron's and now they were in the car on the way to the airport. "Aren't you going to get that?" he asked.

"No," Patty shook her head. "No accuses, no distractions."

"What if it's an emergency?" Aaron asked.

"Amy and Chris can handle it," Patty said.

"Did you call your sister?" Aaron asked. "We need a witness."

"Prue said she will meet us at the hotel when she gets to the city," Patty said. They smiled at each other and Aaron looked back at the road.

---

Amy had picked up Poppy from school and was on her way to pick up Kris. They might need her if they couldn't get a hold of Patty. Amy had been trying her cell for fifteen minutes and she hadn't picked up yet.

"Damn it, Patty," Amy cursed as she threw her phone into the seat next to her.

"You shouldn't swear," Poppy said.

Amy looked back at the girl for a moment before turning her attention back to the road. "Your right honey," Amy nodded. "It is a terrible habit."

---

Jess heard the knock at the door and went to answer it. Andrew stood there with a smile on his face. "You ready to go?" he asked.

"Could you give me a second?" Jess asked. Andrew nodded and Jess closed the door and walked into the living room where Chris was getting Matthew ready. "Are you sure this is ok? With this new information, I have no problem staying here to help."

"You go," Chris insisted as he looked up at her. "It will be safer for you to be there anyway."

"Call me if you need me," Jess said as she grabbed her suitcase.

"I promise I will," Chris told her.

She nodded and opened the door to find Andrew not alone. An old man in a pair of jeans and a casual shirt was standing next to him. "Mr. Bennett?" Jess asked.

"Is Chris here?" he asked.

"Yeah he is in the living room," Jess moved to the side so he could pass her. "I'm ready now."

A/N: Sorry I know this is probably boring but the ground work has to be set. Review please.


	4. A Wedding and One Ruined Plan

For disclaimer see chapter one.

As Pandora helped Jack write the spell, she wondered what they would do if they couldn't find Patty. "Without Patty, this spell won't work," Pandora pointed out.

"Well hopefully someone could stand in for her," Jack said. "In my dimension, the Power of Five was broken in death. I won't tell you which one of you it was. My point is that as long as the book recognizes and accepts the stand in, the spell should work."

"Well let's hope you are right," Pandora muttered.

---

Patty stood in front of the mirror in the hotel bathroom. She was slowly brushing her hair out. A knock at the door startled her. "Don't worry, it is just me," a familiar voice said. Patty unlocked the door and Prue slipped in.

"I'm glad you made it," Patty said. She hugged her older sister.

"Why aren't you ready?" Prue asked. Patty was still in a robe and her hair was unmade.

"I'm scared," Patty admitted. "I want the family to be here. I want to be in a big white dress and not in the dress I wore to the prom."

"Why don't you tell Aaron that you want to wait?" Prue asked.

"That just the thing," Patty said. "I don't want to wait."

"Then you have a problem to sort through," Prue said.

"Are you going to help me?" Patty asked.

The older woman shook her head. "I can't help you. This is something you have to come to by yourself, and you need to come to it fast."

---

Phoebe was trying to cook dinner and was failing terribly. It wasn't that she was a bad cook it was because she was worried. Her oldest daughter had called her earlier that day and told her what Patty's plans were.

She was trying to stick to what she told Coop earlier. It was so hard now that she knew that Patty was going to marry him. Phoebe made a quick decision. She grabbed the phone and called Patty's phone.

It went straight to voice mail and Phoebe became even more worried. When the beep toiled she left a message. "Hi Patty, it is mom. I need you to call me as soon as you get this message."

---

Amy, Chris, Pearl, and Kris came upstairs. "So did you finish the spell?" Chris asked.

"Yeah," Pandora nodded.

"Did you find Patty?" Jack asked.

"No," Amy sighed. "But, Wyatt is still looking for her."

"Without her the spell won't work," Kris said.

"Well that's not true," Jack put in. "You could use a magical stand in. As long as the book recognizes the person, the spell should work."

"And because of Jack's strong demonic half, I think he would be a good stand in," Pandora said.

"Will it work?" Chris asked.

"There is only one way to find out," Amy said as she sat down to write a summoning spell.

---

Patty checked her make up in the hallway mirror one more time. She was wearing a light blue spaghetti strap dress. It was form fitting and went down to her ankles. She wore matching shoes.

Prue walked up and handed her a bouquet of flowers. "Are you ready?" Prue asked.

"Yeah," Patty nodded.

"You aren't feeling…sick?" Prue asked and Patty laughed. Prue was referring to her sister's first day of school. Patty was so scared that it made her ill. She had puked all over Prue.

"No," Patty shook her head. "I feel fine."

They heard the music from the mini piano play and that was their cue. Pure took her seat and Patty walked down the isle. It seemed like a really long walk.

When she reached Aaron, he took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Dearly beloved, we are here to join…Patty and Aaron in holy matrimony." The man doing the ceremony had to look at a note card before continuing. "If there is any one here who has any objection speak now or forever hold your piece."

They waited for a moment. No one spoke up so the man continued. "Do you take Aaron take Patty to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Patty take Aaron to be your husband?" The man asked.

Patty looked at Prue for a moment. It was like her mind was trying to second guess her heart. She hated that. Patty opened her mouth to answer. Before she could, Aaron caught her eye. She knew what she was about to do, was the right thing for both of them.

---

_We call upon the powers of light_

_To help us in this dark hour_

_Bring to us the Source_

_So we may change the darkness's course_

The moment after those words were said, a heavy wind exploded in the attic. Stolas appeared looking confused. He looked around and it took him a minute to recognize where he was.

_Stolas we send you away _

_For all your dark crimes_

_May you face your judgment_

_In the greatest court of all_

For a moment Stolas didn't move. He chuckled darkly before throwing fire at them. Chris pushed Amy and Pandora out of the way. Jack grabbed Pearl and Kris's hand and orbed them out of the path of the fire. They reappeared a moment later.

Pandora grabbed the athame (knife) from the table and through it at Stolas. He shimmered away and didn't reappear so the knife hit the wall.

Chris helped Amy up. Pandora went and pulled the athame from the wall. "Hey Amy, do you think a piece of flesh about two inches long could be used in a vanquishing potion?" Pandora asked.

"Yeah," Amy nodded. "It should anyway."

Pandora held up a small piece of flesh that she had taken from the knife. "It must have barely hit him as he was shimmering away."

"We need a new plan," Chris said.

"I'll get to work on a vanquishing potion," Amy said as she took the piece of flesh from Pandora.

A/N: I hope this chapter was better than the last one. Well that is all I have to say. So review my pretties.


	5. Fires That Burn

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Amy stepped back before throwing in the pig's feet. She had learned the hard way that if you stood too close when you are putting it in a potion there is a rather large explosion. When Piper was teaching her, she failed to mention it and Amy was thrown back into the cabinets. That led to the first time Wyatt had to heal her.

Speaking of the devil, Wyatt orbed in looking rather tired. He didn't have Patty with him so Amy assumed he didn't find her. He went to grab a beer from the refrigerator.

"I would like to know how she is blocking me," Wyatt muttered.

"There is a spell in the book for that," Amy reminded him as she dropped the flesh into the potion.

The potion exploded knocking Amy to the ground. The blast had burnt her arm. Wyatt rushed over to heal her.

"Where are the kids?" Wyatt asked as his hands glowed orange.

"They are with your grandfather," Amy answered as her arm began to heal.

"I'm sure Chris will be happy to know his son is safe," Wyatt said bitterly.

Amy froze and looked into Wyatt's eyes. She felt like she was suffocating under his gaze. She had forgotten to tell him about the test and the results.

"You know about that?" Amy asked with caution.

Wyatt was a gentle man just like his father, but he had a temper. When he was angry, he could be incredibly dangerous. Amy knew Wyatt would never hurt her, but if she pushed him too far, she would be afraid of what he could do.

"Yeah," Wyatt sounded too calm. "I found the folder on the table."

"Wyatt I'm so sorry," Amy said as Wyatt pulled his hand away from her arm. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Chris walked into the room. He got the feeling his brother and his wife was having an emotional moment. He didn't need an empath to notice all the emotion in the room.

"Is everything in here ok?" Chris asked.

Wyatt helped Amy up. They both looked like one of them had been grounded for a prank and the other was an accomplice, that hadn't gotten in trouble. Chris could tell something was up.

"We'll talk later," Wyatt told Amy.

She nodded as he walked out of the room. Chris sent her a look. The one that told her he wanted to know what was going on.

"The potion is done," Amy said. "Tell Jack we need a new summoning spell."

Chris through her a look that told her this wasn't over. Amy sighed as she grabbed a couple bottles. Her life was way more complicated than she ever thought it would be.

---

Phoebe answered the door and Piper walked in. "Are you ok honey?" Piper asked. "You sounded really distressed on the phone."

They went into the lining room. They sat on the couch. Phoebe looked really worried.

"I'm worried about Patty," Phoebe said. "She is marrying a demon."

"Aaron is a demon?" Piper asked. She looked surprised. "I would have never guessed."

"They're eloping," Phoebe told her.

"Why haven't you stopped her?" Piper asked.

"How can I?" Phoebe asked. "She's an adult. And I also promised Coop I wouldn't."

"Hun, if it were Melinda, I would already be there yelling at her until she regained her senses," Piper said.

"Piper even if we did that, she wouldn't believe us," Phoebe said. "Then it would make me seem like the type of mother that doesn't want to go to her own daughter's wedding."

"You know there is a bright side to this," Piper told her.

"And that would be?" Phoebe asked.

"You don't have to pay for the wedding," Piper said.

---

When Aaron was taking a shower, Patty couldn't help but look at her left hand. Well more importantly her ring finger and the new jewelry that was on it. The small gold band shinned in the light.

Patty knew that she had made the right choice. Her mother may yell at her later for it, but it was worth it. She knew that in her heart.

Aaron came out of the bathroom dressed in a tee shirt and jeans. Patty gave him a confused look. Wasn't this their wedding night?

"I have one thing to take care of," Aaron told her. "Then, I'm all yours."

Patty smiled at him. He kissed her before leaving the hotel room. Patty grabbed the remote and turned on a movie.

---

Jack wrote the spell as Amy and Chris brought the potion upstairs. They handed out potions to Kris, Pearl, and Pandora. Jack was muttering something about moving something around to make the spell work.

"Are you sure we don't need the power of five?" Pearl asked.

"I don't think we are sure of anything right now," Amy sighed.

"Are we ready?" Pandora asked.

"As ready as we will ever be," Jack said.

---

Aaron shimmered into Phoebe's living room. Piper, Phoebe, and Coop jumped up. Piper and Phoebe took defensive stances.

Aaron threw a fireball at Coop. He went flying back and hit the china cabinet. When he hit the floor, he was out.

Piper tried to blow him up but it didn't work. Aaron laughed evilly. He threw a fireball at Piper and she joined Coop on the floor.

He threw another fireball at the couch and it caught fire. Phoebe levitated in the air and tired to kick him in the head. He grabbed her leg and threw her into the TV stand.

Aaron threw fireballs at the furniture and curtains. He also dropped one to the floor and the carpet caught fire. Aaron gave Phoebe a small wave before shimmering out.

Phoebe coughed as the smoke hit her. The TV had fallen on her leg so she couldn't get up. Before her world went dark, she weakly called for Paige.

A/N: I hope that this is ok. Review please.


	6. Death Surrounds Us

For disclaimer see chapter one.

Paige orbed into her sister's front yard. What she saw, was something right out of a nightmare. Her sister's house was ablaze and she could hear the sounds of the fire trucks' siren.

She quickly made sure no one was looking, before she orbed into her sister's burning. When she rematerialized, she couldn't see anything because of the smoke. Paige dropped to her hands and knees.

Paige saw two still forms lying on the ground. She crawled over to them slowly. She was silently hoping that it wasn't Phoebe.

Her eyes widened in horror, when she saw Piper was one of the still forms. Paige quickly checked for a pulse, but didn't find one. She put her hands over her sister and tried to heal her. It wasn't working, and tears were forming in Paige's eyes.

Paige held Piper's body and cried. She couldn't believe that Piper was gone. Piper had taught her everything about being a witch. Her older sister, had always looked after her, and now she was gone.

"Paige…" She heard someone call her softly.

Paige looked over and saw another form lying on the ground. She set Piper down gentle before crawling over to the other figure. Phoebe's face came into sight.

Paige felt her stomach drop. Phoebe had been the one to love Paige since the moment she found out about Paige's real identity. Phoebe had always been someone to look up to.

"Paige…I'm glad…you found me," Phoebe said, and then coughed.

"Hang on Phoebe," Paige told her sister.

She put her hands over Phoebe and started to heal her. Paige knew something was wrong when her wound didn't heal. It must have been deep, to the point of internal.

"Paige…" Phoebe grabbed her sister's hand. "Watch out for my….children."

"Don't talk that way!" Paige screamed as tears started flowing freely. Paige pulled her hand from her sister's grasp. She put her hands over Phoebe again to heal her. "You are going to be fine."

"You must watch out for…" Phoebe started before she coughed again. Phoebe sucked in smoke and then coughed once more. Phoebe's eyes became distant and her chest stopped moving.

"Damn it!" Paige yelled as she continued to try and heal her. "You're not dead. You can't be." Paige took another look at Phoebe's face. She pulled her sister against her. "Dead…"

---

_Magic forces black and white_

_Reach through space and light_

_Be he far or be he near_

_Bring us the demon Stolas here._

Like before, a heavy wind exploded in the attic. This time, Stolas wasn't so confused. He had been expecting them.

Pandora threw the potion and a small explosion appeared when it hit him. When the smoke cleared, Stolas was still sanding there. He started to throw energy balls at them and they ran for cover.

"I was afraid of that," Amy called over to Pandora.

"You were afraid it wouldn't work?" Pandora yelled back.

"I was afraid it wouldn't work, without a vanquishing spell," Amy said back.

"Great, now she tells us," Jack muttered.

Amy and Wyatt started to throw energy balls at Stolas, which they knew won't work. Stolas hit the box Amy was using for cover, with an energy ball, and she went flying through the door and down the attic stairs.

Chris was about to run after her, but Kris kept him in place. Pearl threw a dagger, which was on the table, at Stolas. It went more to the left and hit his arm.

Stolas turned his sights on Pearl. She rolled out of the way, when he threw fire at the table. Pearl was out in the open and Stolas went in for the kill. Jack started to make his way to help her, but he couldn't get there in time.

He stopped short of her and looked rather surprised. Stolas let out a scream and exploded into flame. A sword fell back into its owner's hand.

Pandora looked out over the couch to see a soot mark on the rug. "Man, we just bought that."

---

Paige sat in front of what remained of her sister's house. She had a big blanket wrapped around her. She could hear the firemen behind her talking, which she ignored.

The fire chief came to talk to her. "We can't find the source of the fire," he told her. "It would seem they magically appeared around the family room."

Paige glared at the sky. She would find who did this and vanquish their sorry ass. She made that promise, silently.

---

Chris ran down the stairs, to where his wife was laying on the floor. She was still, and Chris could have sworn that his heart had stopped. He leaned down next to her and he didn't see any signs of life.

"WYATT!" Chris yelled up the stairs. "JACK! ANYONE!"

Wyatt and Jack came running down the stairs. Wyatt had a sword in hand. That sword was his birthright, Excalibur.

Wyatt dropped Excalibur on the floor and quickly put his hands over Amy. Chris waited for his wife to sit up, gasping for air. It never came.

"'Wyatt, what's going on?" Chris demanded. "What's wrong?"

"I can't heal her," Wyatt said sadly. "She's gone."

"No!" Chris refused to believe it. "Some injuries take longer to heal. Heal them."

"I can't," Wyatt said as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. "She's dead."

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. Life gets in the way. I hope this was worth the wait. One more episode in the season!!!! Give me a review and let me know what you think.


End file.
